Another Redemption
by Ephirel
Summary: HP/SM The battle against Chaos is over, but with their memories regained, what do they do next? Go to Hogwarts in search of their kin of course!
1. Prologue

Another Redemption 

Ephirel 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the original characters, anyone not in HP or SM is mine.

Okay, this is my first Sailormoon crossover fic, so... ::wags finger:: be nice! *lol* 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" 

_

Light and Dark, 

_

Two elements that never should have come. 

From darkness, light emerged 

From light, darkness enfolds. 

Both held powers neither foresaw 

Yet together, their love held true... 

Seemingly immortal they may be 

Darkness still died, and Light went with him. 

The Millenium fell, no withstanding their pain. 

Yet from their fall, three saviors emerged... 

The next Lunarian Queen, the King of Silendial, 

And the Guardian of Planes... 

Three, who held equilibrium of the World. 

Three, whose lives melded into one. 

Three, destined, to live again.

~Lunaria Oracle, 3:1'454

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" 

**Nightfall**

The globe of light pulsed, encasing all three people in a galaxy-like subspace where their bodies glowed with an inner light... an _aura_ that was unique from average humans. In front of them all, a pearly-gold light glowed in sync with the pulsation of the shield dome; one, whose glow was starting to sagregate into two - a pearly-silver one, and the other of a warm golden. 

"Ami, come." The blonde lady murmured, her hand outstretched to maintain the visibility of the auras. In compliance, Ami walked over to her side, and was rewarded by a slight tingling sensation where the blonde's finger touched her chest. From her finger came a milky globe of light, which expanded, and merged together into one with the golden light. 

Smiling sadly, the blonde tugged at the blue-haired lady's hand, placing it into the last person's outstretched palm. Immediately, the ring that was previously on the blonde's finger appeared on Ami's marriage finger, and the newly-bonded couple tranformed into their Silver Millenium forms. 

"May Selene watch over the both of you." The blonde lady spoke, her silver-tinged hair swaying as she allowed the auras to fade. Once faded, she then proceeded to secure a piece of blue ribbon between the couple's wrist, signifying their soul bond through eternity. The ribbon disappeared almost immediately, and the blonde lady announced. 

"It is done." 

Flicking her hand, the shielding dome dissipated into thin air, allowing seven anxious senshis and two cats to enter the formerly shielded arena. The blonde's eyes were ringed silver, the upturned crescent moon glowing peacefully as the senshi watched with bated breath at the couple kneeling in front of their liege, heads bowed as if seeking forgiveness. 

"Get up, Endymion, Mercury." 

Her voice was stern, but forgiving. Endymion stood slowly, helping his affianced up as he spoke, "Usako, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Usagi cut his tirade off, "if anyone's at fault, it should be me..." The blonde princess trailed off, tears gathering in her bright eyes as she spoke softly, "I saw your brother's shadow in you..." 

"Princess, he still lives. I can feel it in the water." Ami spoke up worriedly, knowing that Serenity was still hurting because of the recent onslaught of memories. 

After the last battle agains Kaos, the guardian of the galaxy cauldron had finally deemed it fit for them to receive their memories once more... and to be reverted back to their sixteen-year-old forms, except Endymion and Pluto, who were a little older, but not much. 

The lunarian kingdom had risen again, the solar system reverted back to their original splendor, yet to Earthling's eyes, the other planets were still a barren land. It could not be held though, for should the knowledge of the other kingdoms' revival be let known to people on Earth, the situation might go a little... _out of hand_. 

All eight senshi regained their memories... or most of it, and their titles were once again handed over to them. Currently, each planet were ruled by the guardians until they come of age to assume the throne, but Pluto had already inherited her mother's lands, and made Queen already. Still, she left the planet in the guardian's care, for she wished to continue serving Serenity until she's able to take up her role and mediator, and ruler of the entire system. 

However, other than the nine planets, there is still another... One, whose system has returned to its original splendor, a magnificence that outmatched all the other planets except Lunar. The only one planet undiscovered by Earthlings, it was the only planet that could match the moon with its power. That planet, however, still lacked its ruler... 

"I wonder if they are still alive..." The high princess mused sadly, her sapphire eyes muted of any twinkle as she remembered the three men most important in her life. Three, whose characters differed so much from one another, yet closer than once could ever expect of them. Pluto, recognizing the lost look in her liege's eyes, went up to the princess quietly, "They are still alive, Serenity-sama." 

Her announcement brought forth much surprise to the other senshis. Makoto, anxious for more answers, asked, "What about my twin?" 

The guardian of time smiled, "She too, is alive." 

"Tranquility's here?" Hotaru asked, tears brimming in those violet orbs. She had seen him die during Silver Millenium's fall, heatedly involved in the fight against Metallia and the betrayers of the last planet of the solar system - Silendial. Her heart had virtually been torn into two at that moment, seeing her only love fall into darkness. 

During that era, Tranquility had been the only one who understood the loneliness she felt. He had been the one who first brought her out of the self-induced solitude, the one who introduced her to Serenity and Raine, and also to Pluto. There, she had found a familial closeness she had never felt, and finally became friends with all of the senshis. 

He had been the one who'd given her happiness. 

Thus when he died, she no longer had any qualms of using the glaive to silence the world again. To her, her only hope had been gone, and her darker side took over. 

Pluto, tuning back to the younger girl, hugged her gently, "Yes. His highness is still alive, Saturn. However..." Magenta orbs turned dim, "All of them might not remember us anymore." Her words elicited another uproar; for almost all of the senshis wondered why they, the closest people to them, did not remember the past. 

It had been Endymion's words who woke all of them up. 

"We regained our memories only after the past returned into the future..." 

He had been referring to Metallia, and Ami had to agree, remembering how Metallia's presence had awoke the inner senshi's memories, "So if _he_ doesn't return to the future, they would not remember either." 

Slow nods could be seen by the others, and Luna finally surmised, "So if Voldemort doesn't return, they won't remember?" 

Pluto just nodded, replying seriously, "But he already has. I'm positive that Raine has already remembered," turning to Serenity, she continued, "His guardians had been with him since virtually forever, and one of your parent's advisors is with him. As for Tranquility and the others, they are still young." 

"How young, Pluto?" Serenity asked quietly. 

"Sixteen years." 

"That's our age now!" Minako exclaimed, eyes lighting up excitedly. 

"Fate and destiny aren't completely heartless, Venus." Pluto reminded the blonde, looking slightly amused. Next to Makoto, Rei muttered, "Now that's a first!" 

Once said, Haruka could not help but snicker, for it was evident to all the senshis that fate and destiny both possess a morbid sense of humor. Never have they done anything that would directly aid those of the systems, nor had they tried giving them a break. It is their nature to twist the lives of humans into something so tough, they'll end up wanting to die instead, and this 'twist' was also a form of entertainment for the duo. 

Setsuna, ignoring the senshi's sidetracking, continued, "Serenity-sama, it is time to enter Hogwarts again." 

Her voice, though soft, caught the attention of everyone present. 

"Hogwarts?" The senshi spluttered, disbelieving what the time guardian had said. 

"Yes, it ought to revive your other abilities." Pluto answered mildly, glancing at the younger children in slight amusement. Michiru and Usagi aside, the rest of the senshi were still in shock, not believing that they were entering that school again. 

The first Hogwarts had been situated in the middle of Lunar, founded by Selenity, Queen of the Silver Millenium, Laurent, husband of Selenity, Chronos, the father of time and Gaia, the Queen of Terra. The senshi had been part of the first batch to graduate, alongside the geniuses and royals of each planets, including Earth. The lessons had been fun, but... 

"Kami-sama," Makoto groaned, "I do _not_ anticipate swordsmanship and dueling under uncle Albus. By Zeus, I swear, under that smiling face of his, he's a devil!" Haruka too, shuddered, remembering the smiling man who had been a fatherly figure to them all. 

Albus Dumbledore had been the Dueling Master of Hogwarts, and he took his skill very seriously. Furthermore, being the Head of their House, he had been even stricter to them, as they were to be the future rulers of their separate planets. Thankfully though, he had also been the advisor of Selenity, and had seen all of them up since young. The bond that entwined all of them together had been close, closer than anyone could suspect. So whilst they whine about his merciless teachings, all the senshi still adored him very much. More often than not, all thirteen of them could be found enscounced in Dumbledore's living room in the castle, talking and chatting about all their subjects over hot chocolate, tea, and sometimes, alcohol. 

Closing her eyes, Usagi 'felt' through the horizons and smiled slightly, "Not to worry about that, Mako-chan. He's now the Headmaster, so he isn't doing any actual teaching anymore." 

"Also," Pluto reminded, "Swordsmanship and Dueling are no longer subjects to be taught. In fact, equitation and formal etiquette are out of the syllabus already." 

"Thank Selene!" Haruka murmured, relieved that she no longer had to learn curtseying, playing female host, and how to _walk_ like a lady all over again. 

One experience was more than enough. 

Michiru just rolled her eyes, knowing that Haruka had goten away with the worst class ever possible for her. Playing with her aqua hair, her heart fell a little at the knowledge that dueling was no longer taught. Contrary to popular belief, she too liked Dueling very much - the agility required for it posed a very appealing challenge to her, and not even Serenity could win her in that arena. 

"Waitaminute, I thought Hogwarts had been destroyed?" Hotaru asked, bewildered. 

"On Lunar, yes. But Godric and his friends had formed one on Earth. In England, to be exact." 

"Erm, excuse me, Pluto," Rei started dangerously, "We're going to a Hogwarts founded by _those two idiots_?" 

"Helga and Rowena chipped in too." The time guardian replied, seemingly non-plussed. Serenity had to smile at this, remembering how those two mages, along with Endymion, Raine and Tranquility had played countless of pranks on the inners and Helga. All of them had been sorted into the same House because of their statuses in the separate planets, along with Endymion and his brother. Of course, they had fought back, though Rowena and Serenity had stayed neutral, resulting in a chaotic mess within their House that only subsides when Serenity silenced them all, or when Pluto came in to cool them off. 

Not surprising, Pluto had already been the guardian of time for millenias by then, and she had been asked by Selenity to be the deputy headmistress when it first started. Her first reaction had been to say 'no', but on realizing that Selenity's children would also be studying there, reluctantly agreed. 

Noticing where her thoughts were going, she hurriedly drew back to the current situation, explaining to the quiet Usagi, "Serenity-sama, I have sent a letter over to Albus, and he is more than happy to let you come back to school. Of course, if you wish not to, I can write back to him of your decisions..." 

"No." Usagi cut the time guardian off, "We'll go back to Hogwarts." She had been reverting more and more into Serenity Cosmos, first princess of the Lunarian Kingdom, and this form gained more respect from everyone around her. However, under her serious demeanor still lies the cheerful part of her. One that had showed very much during their years in Hogwarts, and she planned to have them back into her heart. 

All the senshi look worried at her sudden silence, glancing at one another, wondering what could have induced this bout of quietness. Noticing their worry, Usagi smiled brightly, "It'll be fun to mingle around people of our age once more." 

The others smiled, understanding her need to be around young people. They had seen too much death in the past month. The princess just turned her back, watching the falling maple leaves as she left. The senshi followed her lead, walking back to the hidden mansion that was now home to them all. A home that held the memories of the Silver Millenium. 

Nobody heard her quiet murmur except Luna, who brushed her tail beside her master's legs when she whispered, "Besides, I wish to see my twins, and him, again." 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" 

How about this? It's a HP/SM crossover, one that I've come to adore very much. Who do you think are Usa's twins? And I do mean twins, not twin. You'll find out about it very soon =P 

Next up, the trip to Diagon Alley. Have fun till then 6_~ 

Ephirel 


	2. Chapter 1

Another Redemption 

Ephirel 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the original characters, anyone not in HP or SM is mine.

Okay, this is my first Sailormoon crossover fic, so... ::wags finger:: be nice! *lol* 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" 

Many say that the castle manor situated a mile away from Hogsmeade was haunted, that it was a derelict left since the last holy war; one that turned the other planets into a barren wasteland. Nonetheless, despite its being without a master, the castle remained impeccably tidy, its crystal and marble walls still gleamed against the morning sun, enveloping the entire place with an ethereal glow, with all sorts of flowers blooming in its vicinity throughout the four seasons. 

However, no one was able to apparate through the silver gates that were the entrance to the castle. It was as if there was an anti-apparation spell in place, forbidding anyone to enter the beautiful place - the reason why people say that it was haunted. After all, no one ward could possibly be in place for as long as perhaps three millenia, and not break down. 

This was also why seeing so many people coming out of the isolated castle brought much shock to the families living in the manors nearby. Indeed, Usagi and the others had once again come back to reside in this ancient summer chateau of the Lunarian Royal Family, hoping that it would be restored to its original liveliness through their presence and laughter 

As wished, the serene palace was filled once more, with life, as the inners laze around by the pool, playing in the cool water whilst Ami and Mamoru could be seen strolling along the ice rose gardens - a mystical garden based upon the Lunarian Castle situated on the moon. Setsuna, more often that not, was seen out of the castle, leaving the outers in the music room with Usagi, occassionally playing a quartet of strings and the piano. If not, they would be mingling with the inners, playing either basketball or volleyball, or be engaged in wandless mock duels to retrain themselves of what they had forgotten. 

The past fortnight had been the most relaxing that the senshi had had since a long time ago, and everyone wished for it to continue on... which was why all had groaned when Setsuna announced for their departure to Diagon Alley to buy their school materials... 

"Must we go today?" Minako asked, disappointed that their beach volleyball match would have to be delayed. Yesterday, they had just managed to charm a beach illusion within the dense forestation surrounding the back of the castle, and had agreed upon playing a game of volleyball there today. Looks like it'll have to wait again... 

"I'm afraid so." Setsuna replied calmly, sipping her earl gray delicately as the others continued on with their breakfast, "School will be starting very soon, and Endymion and I will have to go settle the timetables." 

"Mamoru?" Ami intoned, puzzled as to why he had to go to Hogwarts too. The black-haired man just smiled, "I'm taking over Vector's job." 

"Vector?" Michiru frowned, not having heard of this person's name before. 

"Professor Vector, Arithmancy teacher of Hogwarts." Usagi replied, wiping her mouth elegantly as the others stared at her in surprise. Noticing their looks, the blonde smiled, teasing, "Any problem with that?" 

As if hypnotized, almost all of them, including Luna and Artemis shook their heads. Setsuna just chuckled at their dumb expressions, knowing that the changes within her princess was something that wasn't easy to digest, especially for the inners since they've been around Usagi for more years than the outers. Furthermore, despite the revival of their memories, it still took time for them to remember everything, and only Usagi had the drastic change due to the unsealing of her inner abilities. 

"How do you know?" Minako asked in a dazed manner, remembering suddenly that Serenity had the ability to hypnotize people without even wanting to. 

"Astral projection." Came the direct reply. 

"And I thought Rei's ability to communicate with birds is scary." The Venusian princess shuddered, earning a death glare from the fire priestess whilst the others chuckled heartily. 

"At least it's better than your control of human emotions, _Princess Venus_." Rei countered sarcastically, throwing a bun at the blonde, who caught it easily, taking a bit out of the sugar roll. Ami just sighed at their bicker, secretly glancing over to Usagi, who looked amused by their chatter. The formerly klutzy leader of the senshi had changed alot, resuming her previously graceful form. One, that seemed virtually unfazed by anything. True, she still retained her cheerful appearance, but at the same time, she had matured, exuding the serene demeanor her mother held in the Silver Millenium. 

"Rei, Minako. Enough." Usagi finally commanded, setting the soup spoon delicately on the table, "We'll go at eleven." 

Everyone turned to look at the clock and gasped, "That's in an hour's time!" 

"Indeed." Usagi echoed in amusement. Getting out of her seat, the blonde princess asked, "Anything else, Setsuna?" 

"Please remember to wear robes to the Alley. Other than that, there should be nothing else, your highness." The emerald-haired guardian replied, bowing slightly. Her liege nodded with a smile, and went out of the dining room, leaving the senshi deep in thought. 

"She has grown up, hasn't she?" Rei started. The inners agreed silently, but Hotaru voiced out in indignation, "It's not that. Usa-chan has just reverted back to the form of Serenity." Her words held truth, and everyone could do nothing but nod their heads. After all, during the Silver Millenium, Saturn had been the closest to Serenity, as both care for one man very much. 

"Princess will resume her usual self soon, once she sees his highnesses." Setsuna started quietly, raising her hand as the servants came in to clear the dishes. Michiru continued sipping her honeyed tea, commenting lightly, "I don't think Raine and Tranquilty are enough." Eyeing Mamoru, she continued, "She needs _him_." 

"I agree." The terran prince replied, "The problem is, Demitrius doesn't even remember us." 

"He will." The time guardian replied with conviction, "soon." 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" 

Despite the threat of Voldemort still looming overhead, Diagon Alley was still full of life, its streets filled with bustling people, and of children laughing and joking around. Amongst the shoppers, a group of people immediately caught the attention of everyone present. These beautiful ladies and gentlemen were all dressed in different colored robes, all of which were, should anyone be familiar with textiles, made of cloths no longer found on Earth. These robes were made of Mercurian silk and velvet, one, when made into clothes, have a distinct characteristic of gradated colors. Then, with the weaving of mythical creatures in the robes, all the animals have turned alive, moving about in the robe, thus providing a visual form of entertainment to the wearer. 

Moreover, the entire group were speaking in fluent Latin, their different accents melding to form a harmonious chatter. 

"They're staring again." Ami murmured quietly, one hand hooked in her affianced's arm. Mamoru just smiled, not answering her comment for it was evident to them both that this occurence cannot be held. Not surprising, all of them preferred using Latin for the language hasn't changed as much as English, and since Lunaria would give their identities away, they all agreed that Latin would be used until they're used to English once more. 

Walking in pairs, Usagi and Setsuna were in front of the group, conversing quietly. 

"I can feel the remnants of Naoko, Tranq and Demi's aura, but Raine's presence seems missing..." Usagi was frowning slightly, worried about her first twin. As the heir of Silendial, more than half of Raine's life had been to study for the ruling of their father's planet. He had been isolated from Tranquility and her, resulting in their seldomly seeing one another. However, this also incited much worry from Serenity - worry that Raine would not be able to open up to them. This was also the reason why she mothered him so much. 

"You seem to forget that he's the master of darkness, after your father, princess." Setsuna reminded with a smile, "He covers up his tracks _and_ aura as easily as he breathes." 

"But why must he do that? And Pluto, I miss your calling me Usa." 

"Well, Usa-chan," the time guardian replied in compliance to her liege's plea, "Those are things he'll have to tell you himself." 

The Lunarian princess turned silent for a while, comtemplating what might have caused him to hide matters from her - he only did this when she was pissed with him, or when he did something which would anger her and up till now, she could only gues one thing he'd done which would cause her to be displeased. Finally, as they neared Gringotts, the blonde princess asked, "What are their names?" 

"All of them retained their middle names, Usa." Setsuna smiled, opening the door into the Wizarding bank. 

Unlike people who first came into the Wizarding bank, all ten of us remained unfazed by the magnificence of the bank. Setsuna, being the oldest of them all, went over to the goblin at the front table, "I would like to see the current head of Gringotts." 

The goblin's eyes widened at the ancient language that was never spoken since three thousand years ago. 

"Y-you, you are...?" The goblin spluttered, arousing the curiosity of others present in the bank. Setsuna, ignoring the crowd of people, just continued in the same language, "I need not speak of whom I am. Just call your superior _now_." 

Feeling inexplicable silence around them, Usagi sighed, but flashed a smile at the golbin, "We need to enter vaults 001, 004, and 006 to 014, excluding 010." The gentle aura she extended comforted the goblin very much, and almost immediately, the goblin rang for his superior, who turned out to be a similar goblin, only with a gold pin on his shirt pocket. 

"You wanted to enter the first 15 vaults?" The goblin asked cautiously in Lunarian, inwardly trembling in excitement at the thought of entering the forbidden vaults. 

"Indeed, it's been far too long." Mamoru took over in the same language, knowing that the time guardian was not in the mood to talk. Not surprising, the next few weeks was going to be hell for her, and _that_ was before the realization of what had happened to Raine. Not surprising, Setsuna was going to have a hard time cooling Serenity down once she finds out. 

Recognizing the man as the prince of Earth from a large portrait hung in the head office, the goblin hurriedly bowed, "Your highness." 

Mamoru, albeit surprised at his words, waved it off, and the goblin continued, "I'm Wigdel. Please, come with me." 

And with that, the head of the goblins ushered the group towards another entrance never used before. It was a golden gate-like entrance, the runic - in Plutonian - engravings glowing eerily despite the brightness of the room. Behind it, through the slits, one could only see darkness, a sort that had people shuddering as they pass by. Also, unlike the regular doors, Wigdel had to mumble a password of sorts - before the gate opened, revealing a space-like milieu. 

"Your highnesses." Wigdel bowed low, signalling the royals to enter into the darkness. By now, all of the goblins have stopped their work to look at the group standing at the forbidden entrance, excited to see where that door led to. The people whom the goblins were serving were also looking the group, curious as to why all the goblins - who are seldom this surprised - all had their eyes on that group. 

The senshi, however, were all gazing into the seemingly endless vortex, the majority looking surprised by the idea that someone had using the vortex as an entrance. Ingenious, that person was. Setsuna, understanding their awe, replied lightly, "Raine designed this with Tranquility and Demitrius. Those three boys just love tampering with space." 

Usagi smiled fondly at that. It was true that the three of them enjoyed doing this, and true, the idea had been the baby of the trio for several months before they actually proposed it to their mother. Of course, Queen Selenity had been impressed by their works, and made Gringotts the guardian of their personal vaults. 

Shaking out of her reverie earlier than the others, the golden princess stepped into the darkness, and immediately, the vortex dissipated to form a magnificent hallway, paved in crystals, with orbs of soft light floating above them. Seeing the change in the vortex made all the senshi move in once more, and when all of them entered into the hallway, the gate closed, leaving a whole lot of dumbfounded people in Gringotts. 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" 

Inside the portal-like vortex, the senshi passed through the hallway - which was actually a rather short one - and stopped as they entered an open place, the waves sending water to soak the sandy beach in front of them. A boat... no, _ship_ was docked there, its white sails billowing against an unknown wind. Wigdel gaped at the massive ship in shock, as well as the ocean-like mass of water in front of them... it seemed endless. 

Nonetheless, all of the senshi, having remembered this part of the route, just stepped into the ship with Wigdel in tow, and the ship took off on its own. Instead of sitting in the cabins, all of them had taken seats outside on the deck, with Haruka and Usagi standing near the safety rails, enjoying the wind blowing against their cheek. 

"You seem to have something to say." Usagi finally started when they were almost nearing... them. Haruka looked amused by her bluntness, but replied, "Koneko, you seem to have become very quiet since entering Diagon Alley. What happened to those three?" 

It was obvious who Haruka had been referring to, and given how close the sandy-haired senshi was to the trio, Usagi answered honestly, "I can't help but feel that Raine did something..." 

"That would displease you?" Haruka finished for her before laughing, "Princess, Raine always does things with limits. You should have more trust in him." The last sentence had been admonishing, but Usagi countered sharply, "What about the time when he had the Moon, Silendial and virtually the entire Silver Millenium panicking as to where he was when he pulled Tranquility, Demitrius and you into the lands of the undead? Or when he led one legion of soldiers against an entire army of Sentinel Elites that tried attacking the Silver Millenium?" 

Her retort had Haruka shutting up for several minutes, for she too knew that Raine can be as reckless as any of the senshis. However, she did try to defend the prince as best as she could, "He had been overtly stressed, so Tranquility agreed to bring us all to the shadow lands for a holiday. Kami-sama, you _do_ know that that is the only place we could relax and just be ourselves. As for the attack? You must admit that Raine has the tactics and brains to pull that stunt off. After all, he _did_ manage to massacre the entire enemy ranks." 

"Yes, and end up stuck in bed for a month after that?" Usagi asked derisively. 

"Well," The blonde laughed dryly, "he pulled all the darkness he could summon to envelope the majority of the army, didn't he? It was bound to happen." 

"Which is what I'm worried about. He is a little reckless at times..." Usagi sighed, placing her hands on the rails, "He knows the art of control well, but with no one to look after him... I just fear what he might do." 

The golden-haired girl went silent, and Haruka just mussed her odangos affectionately, comforting the girl as the azure sky slowly turned orange-red. The others seemed to have noticed this sudden change in weather, and all stood up after ordering Wigdel to stay where he was. The goblin was looking uneasy by the sudden warning, but did as the women told. 

Within minutes after the sky turned color, streaks of fires - of all sorts of color - started raining all over the place. Wigdel sucked his breath at this, but realized what this was taking them to. 

It was as he expected... but he never expected to see such a big number of them. 

Forteen dragons, all of a different color, were breathing flames as if engaged in battle. Apparently, they were the source of the raining fire, but none of the senshi seemed to mind. Instead, all of them, including Mamoru, closed their eyes, willing their wings to come forth. As their wings appeared, the senshi flew over to the seperate dragons, who in turn, having noticed the glowing humans, stopped abruptly, seemingly shocked by their presence. 

Not uttering a word, Usagi flew over to the four dragons that were huddled together, petting a pearly-white dragon. 

"Hello, Lana." The princess murmured quietly, feeling the dragon returning her greeting with a nod of her head. Turning over to the other dragons, Usagi smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. Your masters aren't here." The other dragons' eyes dimmed, but shook their heads, butting the princess in an adoring manner. Usagi, knowing that they were comforting her, hugged them back, answering in a voice choked with emotions, "I know. But I still miss them." 

Lana just stayed back and look at her friends comfort her princess. Finally, seeing as the other senshi were making the way to the site of their separate vaults already, motioned for her mistress to get onto her back. Usagi heeded this without a seconds thought, and when she had held firmly onto one of the dorsal horns, Lana flew off, whistling sharply. 

In effect, the sky was cleared of its bloody colors and reverted back to its calm blue shade. What was interesting though, was that doors were revealed in this sky, forming a circle whilst the wrought-iron glowed against the sapphire sky. Wigdel, who was still on the ship, gasped at this wondrous sight. He had not been surprised by dragons guarding these vaults, but these were dragons long extinct, the ancestors of the dragons left on Earth, ones who had strong magical power that rivalled any wizard. They were intelligent creatures, conversing to humans to mind-pictures, and were very, _very_ loyal guardians. 

And the sudden appearance of those doors. It was obvious that the dragons were part of the key into the vaults, instead of just guarding the door alone, and the head of Gringotts had to applaud the ingenuity of the architect. No dragon would allow anyone other than their masters to enter what was these vaults. 

No wonder this area was such a mystery to people... 

As Wigdel continued his musings, the senshi had already entered into their separate vaults, taking out the money, and several other personal stuff before placing them in their sub-space pockets. It took them only half an hour to assemble back at the ship. 

Without a word spoken amongst them, Setsuna had the ship turning back to the hallway, allowing the others to rest, and reminisce the past as they headed back once more to Gringotts. 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" 

End of chapter 

Okie, that's another one out. Next up, we'll find out about the buying of wands, and meeting a professor from school. Any guesses? You'll never believe who it was! Until then, ciao! 

Ephirel


	3. Chapter 2

****

Another Redemption

Ephirel 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, anyone not in HP or SM is mine.

Okay, this is my first Sailormoon crossover fic, so... ::wags finger:: be nice! *lol* 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

_In the days of young _

where most remained carefree and pure. 

It had been with much joy and laughter 

that the elders announced the merge. 

The Silver Millenium, so it was called 

for the protection of the entire system, 

an instrument of sorts, 

to bring forth an era of peace. 

And so it began, 

the alliance of planets, 

though two were left out - 

the world of shadows and the entity of humans. 

Some had argued over this act, 

but all four wisemen said, 

'Tis but for the better. 

For once both planets enter the alliance, 

the system will fall; the planets, all come to ruin 

And only millenias later 

will the new epoch come to pass.' 

~Lunaria Oracle, 1:13'001 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Harry!" A squeal sounded from behind Harry Potter as the boy turned back, allowing himself to be engulfed in a warm hug. Awkwardly, the ruly-haired boy returned the embrace, patting her somewhat tamed curls before smiling at the gangly teenager standing in front of him. 

"Ron," Harry greeted with a smile, "Have you seen Hermione? Somehow, I don't believe the girl I'm hugging is her. She's too… _outward_." 

"Hey!" The girl in his arms, Hermione Granger, protested, "I just missed you, that's all!" 

"I second that, mate," Ronald Weasley agreed, "I thought you'd be allowed to come stay at Grimmauld Place for at least hald the summer. But Tonks said Moody and the others are guarding you again cos' you can't come." 

At this, Harry looked over to the smiling Tonks, who stood next to Ron like an adult chaperone. Now spotting an elegant bun of ebony hair with a pair of silver-rimmed spectacles, the metamorphmagus looked eerily like the younger version of Professor McGonagall, though the mischievious sparkle in those brilliant sapphire orbs betrayed her solemn demeanor. However, when she saw the pain that still lurked in the boy's emerald orbs, the woman hurriedly changed the subject whilst Hermione jabbed Ron at the ribs, inwardly rolling her eyes at Ron's insensitivity, "How about a sundae at Florean Fortescue's? After that, we'll get your school supplies." 

"Aww… I wanted to get my books first!" Hermione argued, a tone that was close to whining as her eyes flitted to the direction where Flourish and Blotts were situated. Harry and Ron laughed at the blatant longing in their friend's eyes, and Ron pushed the girl towards the direction of the sundae shop, leaving Harry to walk beside Tonks. 

"Thanks Tonks." The boy-who-lived said quietly, knowing that what Tonks had said earlier was to divert all of their attention towards something more harmless. None of the adults had told his friends that it was he himself who had declined the invitation to stay in Grimmauld Place for the last week of summer, and for this, he was more than grateful. 

As usual, the summer had been grueling, though for once, not exceedingly so. The warnings by the Order's members had indeed, scared the Dursleys quite a lot. Thus, even despite Dudley's diet plan, he was still given a full meal, even if it meant a piece of toast or two with some strips of overcooked bacon for breakfast, a bowl of cup noodles at the afternoon, and some microwaved food for dinner. That, along with Mrs. Weasley's constant supply of muffins and fudge, had sustained Harry for the entire holiday, as well as allow himself the chance of growing into his bones… literally. In the previous summers, he usually ended up looking starved by the start of school, but now, even with just one week towards his sixth year in Hogwarts, he looked rather healthy, being albeit too slender for his height notwithstanding. 

Of course, he was still given the usual chores that had him exhausted by the end of the day, but even that exhaustion could not keep the nightmares at bay. Yes, nightmares. Night after night, the visions of Lestrange's spell hitting Sirius squarely on the chest, his falling from the veil, over the arch, of Cedric dying, of the green streaks of light that flew past him, of Voldemort's laughter that echoed through the night plagued his dreams. It was getting so bad that he'd even took to finishing his homework in the dead of the night and when they were done, he had proceeded to reread all of his books, even his potions' tomes, at least twice. All in all, he couldn't have had more than three hours of sleep per day, and despite his cheery outward appearance, he was bone tired. 

The trip to Florean Fortescue's had been pleasant, and afterwards, both boys got dragged by Hermione to the direction of Flourish and Blotts, with an amused Nymphadora Tonks trailing behind. It was refreshing to see Hermione excited over her books once more when all she had been doing was to pore over the ancient tomes in Black's Manor, a frown hovering on her forehead as she deciphered tome after tome of knowledge, all in various archaic language no less. Glancing back at the three children, all of whom were laughing in a carefree manner save Harry's, whose grin looked strained, Tonks sighed, knowing that the cross Harry bore was heavy, and should have never been placed upon him. 

As they neared the doors of Flourish and Blotts, tinkling laughter could be heard at the doors, and instinctively, Ron turned towards the source of the voice, only to face a running figure who was laughing merrily, and get knocked down onto the floor when the person hit him unknowingly at full force. 

"Minako, one more word about my familiars and you're down." A warning voice sounded from the door before a raven-haired girl walked out, hands crossed underneath her breasts. A look at the just fallen girl had her smirking, "On second thoughts, you're already down." 

Harry and Hermione stared wide-eyed at the beautiful girl who had spoken, then glanced back at the blonde who had fallen unto their friend. 

"Ow… I'm sorry." Minako apologized as she pulled herself up from the lanky boy. Confused chocolate eyes met azure orbs, and Ron could not help but blush on realizing that it had been a pretty blonde who had knocked into him. Rei smirked at the red-head's reaction, though it faded a little on sensing a familiar aura. Locking eyes with brilliant sapphire hidden behind glasses, a smile played faintly on the black-haired senshi's lips, "A metamorphmagus, and a powerful one no less." 

Tonks stiffened at the red-robed girl's words, and the trio gaped at Rei's ability to see through their chaperone's disguise. Metamorphmagi are rare, but the ability to identify one with just one glance was rarer. Rei smiled at their shock, though that same smile froze on seeing Hermione and Harry. 

"What is all the commotion about?" Another voice sounded from behind Rei. This time, it was a baritone, and Mamoru stepped out from the shop, only to stiffen on seeing two familiar faces. Similar reactions followed as the remaining senshi strolled out, all of whom were surprised to see two people whom they should not have met until they reached Hogwarts. 

Setsuna, who had known this would happen, stood by Makoto and Hotaru, giving both girls a comforting pat on their shoulders before flashing Tonks an enigmatic smile. Going up to Ron, she pulled the blushing boy to his feet, apologizing smoothly as she cleaned the boy's robes of any dirt, "I'm sorry about my wards' misdemeanor." 

"Is that a collective term I hear?" Rei commented idly. 

"It is, Rei. Both you and Minako." The guardian of Time replied mildly whilst eyeing Minako, who had a sheepish look on her face, "And it's time for us to leave before anyone of you decide to give any more trouble just by gracing us with your presence. Good day, children." 

Her last words were directed to Ron, Harry and Hermione, and all three teenagers could do nothing but nod at her words - those three words alone held too much power for them to say anything, or _do_ anything but nod. As the group walked past them, Setsuna commented to thin air, "Oh. And Moody? The invisibility spell's fading off." 

That said, she departed with a silent Usagi by her side, leaving a number of stunned people behind. Glancing at the trio, Trio murmured in shock, "How did she…" 

"Know I'm here?" Mad-eyed Moody finished as he took off the invisibility spell, "Merlin knows why." 

Escorting the children into Flourish and Blotts, the Auror continued in a low voice, "That group of people… they reek of ancient magic." 

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked, wide-eyed at her mentor's words. 

"Aye, and it's of a magic far stronger than Albus's. No, scratch that, the blond chit in white has powers that surpasses even Potter's, or Snape's." Moody muttered under his breath, his magical eye glancing around as he turned to where the group had headed to, "And it is so pure, it's frightening." 

In front of the two conversing adults, the three teenagers glanced at one another, their expressions similar. 

_What did Moody mean?_

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

The walk to Ollivander's shop was quiet, to say the least. Both Hotaru and Usagi were shocked to see Tranquility once more, though there lurked a distinct pain in those emerald orbs - eyes that belonged to Serenity's maternal grandfather. It pained both girls to see the faint circles underneath his eyes, and Hotaru longed to be by his side, to comfort him and wish his nightmares, or whatever that plagued him, to go away. Haruka and Michiru stood by their former adopted daughter, wordlessly giving the black-haired girl support whilst Setsuna accompanied her liege in silence, knowing that there was no other way to help. 

Rei, Ami and Minako were by Makoto's side, knowing that seeing her twin alive for the first time after the massacre on Jupiter had been a total shock for her. Since her rebirth, the strongest inner senshi had been thought to be alone, wht with her being an orphan since young during her mortal lifetime. Thus, now, to see her twin once again had filled the empty void in her heart. 

"Naoko's alive." The brunette whispered, and Ami patted her friend's shoulder, glad that Makoto had finally found her family. Beside them, Rei and Minako smiled too, but still, something was missing from the picture… All three senshi knew who the missing person was, though all wisely chose not to say anything whilst they entered into the old shop, relishing in the feel of being amongst old magick once more. 

"By Selene's grace, I'd never thought this day would come!" An astounded voice sounded from one of the stretches of shelves. Walking out, an old man with wide, pale eyes shining like moons bowed reverently, "Your majesties, your highnesses." 

"Ollivander." Setsuna acknowledged with a genuine rare smile, "We've come for our wands." 

"Yes, yes, your majesty. If you'd wait just a minute, I have all of them kept here." 

With that, Ollivander went towards a row of secluded shelves, taking out a small trunk that, if scrutinized closely, could be seen glowing with the amount of spells that went into warding it. Muttering all of the counter spells took some time, but by the end of it, the trunk opened to reveal a neat row of boxes, all marked with different sigils. Cautiously, he took ten of the boxes out before closing the trunk once more, a small smile etched on his aged face, "This is definitely easier than having all of you try other wands. Imagine the disaster." 

The idea of the entire room full of all sorts of stray spells and disasters had them all giggling, and each one of them took the box marked with their own sigil, opening them to find their old wands, all of which were made of extraordinary cores encased in rare species of gems and crystals, with their signs engraved at its hilt. 

There was no need to try them, for the feeling they'd experienced on touching those beautifully-crafted wands had told them that they were indeed their previous wands, though how they were salvaged from their homelands, no one knew. Smiling at the wand she now held, Usagi murmured softly, "Thank you for taking such good care of them, Mr. Ollivander." 

"It is no difficulty at all," Ollivander replied kindly, "After all, it's the duty of our line to guard them till your coming." 

"If it is so, I'll have the remaining four wands, just to let you wash your hands off them once and for all." The blond princess continued, a faint twinkle alight in her eyes. The old wizard just laughed, placing the trunk into Usagi's hands, "Then take it. I'll accept no money for them. After all, I'm not their creator. You all are." 

And it was true. The wands had been made by themselves during their years in Hogwarts, after they'd learn the 'how' and 'why' of creating a magical focus. 

"Thank you." Usagi smiled again, bowing slightly before the entire group moved out of the shop. Once gone, Ollivander whispered softly, "Have a good time at Hogwarts, your majesty." 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

It took quite a while for the senshi to finish their purchases, with all of them deciding against the purchase of the conventional familiars of cats, owls and toads. In fact, they'd decided not to bring their separate familiars save Rei's ravens until the Headmaster agree to their presence in Hogwarts. Not surprising, sabre-tooth tigers, pegasi, krishaki* and snow leopards do not seem tame pets for a sixteen-year old student. Therefore, with Luna and Artemis helping in the rebuilding of the Moon Kingdom, only Pheobos and Deimos are able to act as messengers for at least their first week in school. 

The senshi also spent quite some time at Madam Malkin's choosing new robes as they realized that most of their robes were considered too eye-catching due to their origins. Not surprising, Madam Malkin had continuously ogled at the girls' robes, her eyes filled with longing as she saw the supposedly extinct type of material be used in casual robes, of ten people no less! Ami, who could never stand puppy eyes, took out a plain navy-colored mercurian silk robe from her sub-space pocket and passed it to the delighted woman for experimental purposes. 

As they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, a shop caught their eyes, and under the lead of Rei and Minako, the group entered the seemingly new shop, surprised by the amount of gags and joke items. 

"Ton-tongue toffee?" Michiru mused aloud as Haruka glanced at the assortment of candies under the category, 'Skiving Snackboxes'. Near the door, Minako, Hotaru and Makoto were staring at the small display of various enchanted fireworks, all of whom were absorbed by how they worked whilst Ami and Mamoru gazed at the enchanted quills that would write out the thoughts of the writer, and, if the small button at the end was pressed, would write in all sorts of language. Setsuna just stood by one corner, inwardly smiling as the child in them were brought out once more in this joke shop. She glanced over to where Rei and Usagi stood, both of whom seemed very curious of the very long strands of flesh-colored strings. 

"Those are Extendable Ears." A friendly voice came from behind the duo. Turning back, Rei noted that the boy looked similar to the boy whom Minako had knocked into earlier on, and Usagi gave the boy a slight grin, "Sounds interesting." 

"You can use that to eavesdrop on anyone you want, as long as there's no Imperturbable spell around." Another boy, who looked identical to the other boy, piped in enthusiastically. 

"You're identical twins?" Makoto asked as she walked over, interest etched clearly on her face. 

"Yep, Fred and George at your service." Both boys replied in unison, causing Makoto and Usagi to giggle. The identical bow, each made with much exaggeration, had the others laughing whilst the other senshi made their way over to their liege. 

"Both of you work here together?" Rei asked. It was seldom that family members work at the same shop, and at the same shift too. Hearing this, the twins grinned, "All the items here are invented by us." 

"The two of you own this shop?" Mamoru inquired, impressed that two young boys could have owned a shop of this size, and of such popularity. The joke shop was bustling with people young and old, and the variety of joke items were large. 

"Yep." Fred, or was it George, replied whilst the inner senshi giggled. Haruka glanced at the portable swamp on one of the displays and whistled, "That's an interesting item you've got there." 

"Ah, now that's a sentimental item - " One of the twins replied in a seemingly nostalgic manner. The other twin grinned, " - Aye, the last prank we had before leaving Hogwarts. A great success it was!" 

The twins gave a resounding high-five at that, and several of the teenagers - students of Hogwarts - grinned at what the twins had said. Minako eyed the twins surreptitiously, wondering if they would tell, but a look at the twins made her know that they had no desire to repeat it once more. Thus, the blonde started, "Usagi-chan, why don't we buy some of those fireworks and set them free on Raine?" 

The image of Raine running away from a bunch of enchanted fireworks had the others grinning, but the moon princess questioned, "What if he uses the shadows to engulf them?" 

"It'll be wonderful to see the shadows at work once more." The Venusian princess grinned, and Usagi rolled her eyes. Still, it was a rare sight to see Raine work the shadows against something so bright, and she nodded her head in agreement, anticipating her twin's fury when such things start chasing after him. Haruka and Michiru chuckled at the thought too, and idly, she started, "We'll have ten boxes of Deflagration Deluxe." 

"Ten?" The twins asked, wide-eyed at the amount the young man ordered. Haruka, noticing their disbelief, glared at them, and the twins hurriedly went to get ten boxes whilst the other senshi placed what they wanted on the counter beside the boxes. Beside her, Michiru asked quietly, "Why would we need so many boxes?" 

"So that once we're back on our planets, they can be used them for entertaining purposes." Haruka replied with a wicked glint in her eyes. Michiru, remembering how the ladies-in-waiting of the court of Uranus kept pestering their princess to wear a gown, and pitied them should they try to get Haruka to wear a gown again. No doubt the fireworks would be used to chase _them_ away, and only the princess of Uranus would find this… entertaining. 

"That'll be twenty-two galleons and three knuts." George replied once he tallied the prices, and even he was shocked by the amount of purchases the group had accumulated. The senshi, on the other hand, seemed non-plussed by the amount, and Usagi took out a heavy bag of galleons, which was definitely more than the amount that they were required to pay. Then, the outers took up the bags of joke items and led the group out of the shop whilst Fred and George stared at the amount of galleons in surprise. 

"W-wait, this is too much money!" Fred stuttered when he finally broke out from the shock he'd been in, and Usagi, who rounded the group, shook her head. Smiling slightly, she replied, "Take it as a gift from us. It's good to see someone who's still this keen on keeping the pranking spirit alive." 

"But it's still too much!" George protested, but Usagi interrupted calmly, "Then take it as a commission for what I'm about to make you research in." 

With that, she tossed a portable cd-walkman to the twins, ordering in a joking manner before walking out of the place, "Find a way to power this muggle gadget. It'll be fun if Hogwarts can support it and you'll be able to make money if you can find out how. Oh. And a piece of advice, try adamantine." 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

By six in the evening, the group finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron for their dinner. However, before anyone of them could sit down by the long table set for them, Makoto saw a familiar person and rushed over to one of the tables to hug a fairly shocked woman. 

"Aunt Minerva!" The senshi of lightning squealed with delight as Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry felt herself become engulfed in a strong hug, one, which she returned the hug with equal feeling. The other senshi went towards the professor and grinned whilst the elderly witch pulled back from the hug, if albeit reluctantly. However, when she saw how well the others looked, she too, gave a genuine smile of delight. Bowing slightly to the princess Serenity, Minerva started warmly, "Makoto-chan, my dears. I've missed all of you so much! And all of you are so young!" 

"Don't remind us, aunt Minerva." Haruka replied wryly. She, like the others, were still not entirely used to their sixteen-year-old forms. Not when all of them had regained their memories, of how they were at least hundreds, if not, thousands of years-old even before the Silver Millenium fell, and especially not after they had fought Chaos, and lived to tell the tale… even if they were dead before. 

The transfiguration professor chuckled at the princess's words, and it took a great deal of control to suppress the urge to tease her further. However, before she could speak to Usagi, a cough sounded from next to her, and, noticing her companions, she berated herself, "My! Where had my manners gone to? Arthur, Tonks, Alastor, this is my niece Lita Makoto Kino Jupiter, and these are her friends. The gentleman over there is Chiba Mamoru, he's taking over Vector this year, and the lady in dark green robes is Mei'ou Setsuna, the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Ladies, Endymion, this is Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks." 

"We've met." Rei smiled at Tonks, who looked somewhat guarded by the girl's presence. Minerva, who knew what must have happened, smiled slightly, "Tonks, Rei here is a priestess of a shrine in Japan. She sees through people, even if they're disguised." 

"That explains why she saw through me that easily." Tonks murmured, and the guarded expression melted into one of friendliness, "You had me quite taken aback on identifying me with but one glance." 

"It's a talent of mine." The fire priestess shrugged, adding in silence, _especially when metamorphmagus originated from Mars._ Moody and Arthur Weasley, however, looked at the large group with suspicion, with Moody being particularly interested in the seemingly innocent blond that stood by the new DADA professor. As he'd suspected, the girl did possess a lot of power, and it was so strong that it was starting to blind his magical eye. 

Turning over to McGonagall, the Auror started, "Minerva, there's something we have to discuss." 

His look had the deputy headmistress cast a silencing spell around the entire group, for she knew that Alastor had some important news of the Order to discuss. Her spell had Arthur raising an eyebrow when he saw that the senshi were included, and Minerva assured the three adults, "They will support whatever Albus is campaigning for." 

"But that doesn't mean that they'd be allowed into the Order." Moody hissed, clearly not pleased by the professor's answer. Usagi, sensing the displeasure of the old wizard, intervened smoothly, "Aunt Minerva, we'll take our leave now. Do continue on with your discussion." 

The older woman gave a small smile at the princess's understanding, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Usagi smiled slightly. She then turned to follow Setsuna - who was waiting for her - to their table, but hesitated and asked, "How is Raine?" 

"Raine?" Minerva echoed in honest confusion. She had seen Naoko, Tranquility and Demetrius, but Raine had remained missing, and there seemed no one who looked even vaguely similar to the prince of Silendial. Not surprising, the prince's eyes were considered one in a million. 

"Usa-chan, Raine is, as usual, walking within the shadows." Setsuna reminded her liege, though the same words were meant for the transfiguration mistress to decipher. _Walking within the shadows?_ Minerva frowned, _the only person who does it in Hogwarts is…_ The vision that popped in her head had Minerva McGonagall widening her eyes. In the next second, she drank deeply from her goblet of red wine before murmuring in a daze, "He's alright, my princess. Sulking in the shadows, yes, but alright nonetheless." 

Her answer had Usagi breathe a sigh of relief, and she turned over to glance at Arthur Weasley, who looked apprehensive on realizing that the young girl was looking at him intently. Quietly, Usagi walked over to the man's side, murmuring softly, "That stitch never actually healed, Mr. Weasley - " She placed her hand on the man's chest, where it glowed for mere seconds, whilst a flood of soothing energy flowed into his body, " - there, the remnants of the serpent's poison should be out of your systems by nightfall." 

Subsequently, the blonde left, with Setsuna gliding behind her, leaving a stunned Arthur Weasley behind. 

"How did she…?" 

"She's a healer of natural talent." Minerva commented nonchalantly, gazing over to where they sat, ordering their dinner. However, on thinking back to Pluto's words, she frowned. 

_Still… how did Raine become that old?_

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

**End of Chapter**

So, two of the mystery people down, two more to go. Have you guessed who the remaining princes are? I should hope so! 

Well, next up, they'll be going over to Hogwarts. Can you guess who's going to enter into which House? Some will be downright obvious, the others... maybe a little more tough. A cookie for you if you guess it right =þ 

well, now for the reviews: 

**Elanor Gwaloth** ~ Thanks for reading. It's my first take on HP/SM crossovers, and I'm not sure if it would work out well. 

**Sailor Millenia** ~ *sheepish* I had wanted to do the betrayal cliche at first, but gave up cos' it isn't fun to do something that's being tried at so many times. Still, you have to agree that several of those fics aren't that bad :) 

**Aphrodite2** ~ Well, two of the 'unknown characters' are now out. We'll be seeing another one in the next chapter. Hope you can wait that long ^_^! 

**Sailor Ronin Usa-chan** ~ *embarassed* Sorry about that awful error. I'm not really good at Japanese, and yep, I've changed the word to senshi. And about Usagi, I know... she's becoming more and more like a Mary-Sue, but don't worry, her flaws will come out pretty soon. Still, you have to admit that Usagi as Serenity will have to be more in control, at least that's what I feel about her when I read the manga tankouban 7, where she met Neo-Queen Serenity, the Queen looked rather demure ne? 

**AJaKe** ~ *nods head* There'll be ships, even one between two people from Hogwarts. Keep your fingers crossed! 

**JaminJellyBean** ~ ::grins:: Thanks! About the ship you've mentioned, I'm sorry... I've put Usa-chan with someone else. Hope you'd still like it! 

**Zaeria** ~ Bingo! A cookie for you for guessing correctly who the first person is! But for the other two, if you switch you guess around, the answer's there too! I'm glad someone managed to sort that out. ::cheers:: We'll see an appearance of Endymion with Demi in the next chapter, wait for that then! 

**tala ** ~ I'm sorry, Lupin won't come into the story so soon, and Sirius... well, I'm following OotP, so... ::apologetic:: he's dead. 

**DaughterofDeath **~ ::laughs:: A direct command. Well, it's finally out, hope you like it :) 

**athenakitty** ~ Hmm... snubbing of Draco. Possibly not. As for the regaining of their memories, the last fight will do the trick ^_^ Updating-wise, it's going to be irregular, but don't worry, I am finishing all of my stories, even Salvation and Awakening. 

**jenna** ~ I'm sorry, my updates will be rather irregular. In fact, I'm supposed to be studying for my prelims now, and here I am, writing this! 

Ah well, till next time... 

Ephirel 


End file.
